Image transducing apparatuses are well-known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. Re. 32,137 discloses an image transducing apparatus. Other image transducing apparatuses are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,607,287; 4,517,603; 4,543,601; 4,595,954 and 4,652,928.
As the price of personal computers has dropped the computing or processing portion of an image transducing apparatus has also decreased. Similarly, as video cameras in the consumer electronics area has proliferated, the price of the photoelectric array transducers used in the video cameras has also decreased. However, photoelectric array transducers used in consumer electronics are not suited for high resolution image transducing. Thus, one drawback has been providing an inexpensive image transducing system using commercially available components.